we will use metyrapone to abolish the negative feedback effort of cortisol and then administer dexamethasone to suppress the elevated ACTH. Comparison of the levels of ACTH elevation and the ACTH suppressibility between patient and control groups will reveal the status and influence of central activity on hypercortisolemia.